


So, You're uh My Soulmate?

by starwater09



Category: Clone High
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Teen Crush, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwater09/pseuds/starwater09
Summary: At twelve you learn about Soul Marks. At thirteen you start writing messages on your arms for your soulmate to read. And at sixteen you're branded with their initials and sometimes you might not like what you see...but it might work out in the end?
Relationships: Cleopatra & Abraham Lincoln (Clone High) mentioned, JFK & Joan of Arc (Clone High), JFK & Ponce "Poncey" de León (Clone High), JFK/Joan of Arc (Clone High)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	So, You're uh My Soulmate?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone I know I’ve already got another fic that I’m working on for Clone High…plus a few other fics elsewhere. But the idea of soul marks was interesting to me and I’ve read a few fics of people using the idea for their pairings so I decided to try my hand at writing a oneshot with a JFKxJoan pairing dealing with Soul marks. This fic goes back in forth with the points of views! 
> 
> I own nothing but the plot!

**Joan pov**

Soul marks was a fascinating subject for Joan ever since she had been introduced to it at the age of twelve. Along with the usual embarrassing puberty talk in health class there was also the soul marks talk. As it went when a person turned thirteen, they’d be able to start communicating with their soulmates. All they’d have to do was write something on their arms and their words would soon appear on their soulmates arms as well. There were rules about the communication though, for one both soulmates had to be at least thirteen or older otherwise the messages would be illegible for the other person (at least until they were thirteen). Your name would also be unreadable to your soulmate until you met in person, but their full initials will get marked on your dominate arm when you turn sixteen in black letters (it turns your soulmates favorite color when you met in person after getting the mark which is pretty cool!) but of course just like with the messaging your soulmates full initials doesn’t appear until you’re both sixteen or older. 

When the first batch of clones were made no one knew if they’d get soul marks, like the non-cloned individuals did. There were so many questions about it, Would their soulmates be the same ones their clone parents had? What about the fact that different clones were made at different times? What if their soulmates weren’t fellow clones? What if their soulmates were never cloned at all? What if they just never got soulmates at all because they were clones? When the first batch of clones (the ones older than Joan and her class) reported communication at thirteen it was a bit of a relief for the younger clones. Three years later when the marks started showing up and some of the older clones had different soulmates (whether it be other clones or non-clones) than their clone parent’s chaos erupted…okay maybe not chaos but that’s not the point.

Joan hadn’t been so sure of her chances of having a soulmate even before the chaos erupted. Her clone mother died young and nothing she could find (that was historical accurate) gave any hint to the original having a lover or any markings. The chaos gives her a small bit of hope that she might have one, but she’s still not convinced until one day in early June when she starts seeing unreadable scrabbles on her arm and she is both relieved and annoyed that her soulmates words will stay unreadable until late December…especially when she clearly had a soulmate so eager to communicate.

**JFK pov**

It’s almost the end of the year and JFK better known as Jack or Jackie boy to his friends and John to his gay foster dads when they’re angry, now thirteen is starting to wonder how many years it will be before he sees any messages from his soulmate (what if he didn’t have one?). It took him a few days after he turned thirteen to gain the nerve to send a message at first, then he started writing something on his arm every day just hoping to get a response back. After a while it became clear to him that his soulmate wouldn’t be thirteen themselves for a while, so he slows down and only writes something on his arm every once in a while. But he can’t help but ask questions that he knows will never get answered to at the moment (how’s your summer going? Don’t you just hate school? Hope your having a good Thanksgiving!) It was moving towards the end of the year and Jack was again wondering how many years he would have to wait, when he wrote down on his arm that he hoped his soulmate was having a good Snowflake Day and got no response he was sure his fate was sealed. But a few days after Snowflake day he finally gets a response back.

“It was okay.” That was the response back, a simple sentence but the best sentence JFK ever heard…or read.

He learns so much about her throughout the years (including that she is a girl), she’s also a clone(so they likely lived in the same town), though she is younger they are in the same grade, she asks if he’s okay with having dark green marked on his arm (her favorite color) and as long as she’s okay with having a red or blue(he can’t decide on which sometimes) marking he can’t complain and he tells her other things as well. His worries about living up to his clone father (although he obviously can’t tell her who that is), how his best friend hasn’t gotten a response yet (when he’s fifteen and she’s fourteen). They tell as much about themselves as they can say to each other and she’s one of the best parts of his life, they barely have secrets so when she tells him she’s given up trying to live up to her clone mother he is not surprise and wishes he were that brave himself.

They go into high school and he’s the womanizing macho stud everyone expects the clone of JFK to be, he really hopes his soulmate doesn’t hate him for it when they find each other. They agreed that it was okay to see other people if they hadn’t met yet. So he dates Cleo while sleeping around with other girls and he tells Joan her new hair color makes her even hotter even though every time he approaches her he always ends up getting hurt (that betty sure did know how to throw a punch). But his soulmate anchors him when Ponce dies, he doesn’t talk about it as much as he wanted to because she was also dealing with a death and feeling guilty because she was the last person to see them alive and also helping a friend with a legal issue (he would have questioned if they were mourning the same person if he hadn’t been so sad about his best friend). When it becomes November of his sixteen year he slows down on his dating, during December he’s busy with his Snowflake Day album and holiday shopping it’s a good distraction.

A few days after Snowflake Day he finally sees her initials J.o.A and while there are hundreds of clones at Clone High whom could have the same initials, the lowercase ‘o’ makes him think of only one girl…he really hopes she’ll get over Lincoln soon.

**Joan pov**

She had been so sure that her best friend Abe would have ended up being her soulmate, an idea planted in her head at fourteen. It had made so much sense at the time, her soulmate was older than her like Abe was, her soulmate talked about how his best friend didn’t have any responses yet like Abe with Gandhi. Most of all was her soulmate’s worries about living up to his clone parent (Abe’s room was decorated with posters of the former president), maybe her crush on Abe had a little (or a lot) of influence into why she thought he was her soulmate but the signs were looking in her favor.

Of course, in the back of her mind she knew she could have been wrong, there were plenty of other clone couples that had made the same mistake before. It was never pretty when the truth eventually came out and in hindsight, Joan wished she had used more caution, but she had been so sure for so long. Hoped that after years of watching Abe dismiss her that she’d be right in the end, something to laugh at when explaining their story to people. (I’m such an idiot how did I not know that my best friend was my soulmate?!?)

Her hopes of being with Abe were completely dashed on her birthday by three simple letters J.F.K., and to make matters worse her soulmate was likely the one guy she detests interacting with the most. It could still be someone other then the guy she was thinking about though J.F.K. had to be common initials, right? At least it was winter break so she can avoid dealing with it until school starts up again…and since it’s winter she can continue to wear long sleeve shirts and a jacket without anyone batting an eye at her. Shoot since she wore long sleeves on a regular basis anyway, she’d be able to hide her soul mark for as long as she wanted.

She was so glad that Cleo was out on a date with someone so she could deal with this crisis by herself. She didn’t know how the Egyptian Queen would feel about this development, she wasn’t with JFK anymore but ever since Cleo got her soul mark in October things had been weird between her and Abe (she had no proof but she was sure Cleo’s soulmate was someone else) and she often used JFK as her backup guy still.

So, Joan’s plan was set all she had to do was continue to wear long sleeves and avoid JFK at all cost. It shouldn’t be that hard she rarely was around him, and unless he cornered her before or after fifth period, she would be fine. Besides maybe the initials were for someone else entirely anyway! For all she knew the soul mark could stay black for many years to come. 

**JFK pov**

He gives her space because he knows she needs it, it will take a lot of time to process everything but the fact that she no longer sends messages is enough conformation to Jack that his guess was correct. So he wonders how long he’ll have to wait before Joan is over Lincoln, he wonders if she’ll give him a chance to explain himself. He hopes she isn’t too disappointed though, thinks that there are worse guys she could have ended up with (also thinks there are better guys that deserve her) but she’s his soulmate out of everyone else it could possibly be and he’s so happy about that. He’s anxious to see her now, anxious to have his mark turn dark green, anxious to introduces her to his dads as his soulmate(and not as a board he was trying to bang…although he was still willing to) anxious for anything and everything. Every day he wanted to march over to Cleo’s house just to see her, some days he’d get to the front door and be too afraid to knock.

His dads eventually picked up on his anxious behavior and he showed them his mark. Of course there was a lot of fawning about how he was growing up so fast and about what it was like when they got their marks (typical parent stuff) they asked if he knew who his was and he told him he had a pretty good idea. Jack couldn’t confirm it until he saw Joan again in person and the mark changed color, there could be a small chance it was someone else no matter how sure he himself was that it was her.

When school started back up again it hurt to see her avoid him so much, but he figured she just needed more time. He was planning on giving her more space he really didn’t mean to bump into her after school that day, knocking her books out of her hand he quickly moved to pick them up. In her haste to grab her books she didn’t notice her long sleeve slipped down revealing his initials J.F.K. was a bright red color. He didn’t need to roll down his sleeve to know that J. o. A. has turned dark green. 

“So, you’re uh my soulmate?” Jack said out loud almost cursing himself for his word vomit soon after, of all the things he could have said to her he brings up the one thing she probably didn’t want to hear.

“Yeah, I guess I am.” Joan said with a dark chuckle when she looks at her mark, he’s never been able to make her laugh. Doesn’t like how hollow her voice is right now and he’ll spend the rest of his life making sure it never happens again.

“Let’s go get a burger at the Knoll.” Jack suggests much to Joan’s surprise.

“Kennedy, I-” Joan begins to say trembling a bit.

“We uh don’t have to talk about it now Joan.” Jack interrupts before she can come up with an excuse not to go with him. “We can uh just go get burgers and shakes at the Knoll.”

“Okay.” Joan nods in agreement and Jack can’t help but feel relieved it was a good start. “But I’m paying for my veggie burger.”

“Absolutely not.” Jack argues as they stood up and head for the door.

They spent the whole drive arguing about it on the way to the Knoll, he argued that he’d never let a betty pay for their date and he certainly wasn’t going to allow it for his soulmate. She argued that it wasn’t a date and threated to leave if he brought up the soulmate thing again. They compromised by agreeing to pay for each other. By the time winter prom rolled in most of the school wasn’t surprised to learn that they were soulmates.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N and that is the end of this oneshot. Characters might have gotten OOC but I don’t think it was too bad. I got to say I really ended up loving this idea maybe when I’m done with ‘The Brewin Storm of Teen Angst’ I might do more oneshots for this soulmates AU. Let me know how you’d feel about that in the comments section!


End file.
